


and one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad

by r1ker



Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M, Magdalene Shaw - Freeform, Owen Shaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker





	and one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad

On the third day, Luke meets Magdalene.

 

She comes by the house, Owen in tow and tutting over both sons equally. At first the matriarch squares herself up with Luke for being six inches shorter and 150 pounds lighter. Finally she shakes his hand with a rather firm grip, and leans over to pinch the cheek of her eldest child.

 

All four share drinks, a beer sweating in Luke's hand as his arm stretches out to blanket Deckard's shoulders. Deckard is lounging against him with a sense of posture that implies he lacks bones. One of his hands runs over Luke's knee mindlessly and Magdalene speaks first.

 

"I had had this slew of boys before their sister was born. Three, the third one's off somewhere in a country whose I can't pronounce. One after the other, bit of a break between the last two because I can only do so many dirty diapers at one time, Brooks then Deckard then Owen. And then I had my girl. I know you have a daughter so...you know what it's like." Luke does.

 

The background on his phone is an old, scanned-in photo of him holding Samantha for the first time. The hospital garb he’s got on is a bit looser than it would be if he were wearing it right now but the smile is still the same. Deckard had made a remark once about how happy Luke looked, and when the last time was that he’d been that overcome with pure joy, and Luke couldn’t give him a straight answer.

 

After his wife died he never thought he’d feel it again, until he got Deckard. But there isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell he’d tell him that.

 

“If you’d ever believe it coming from my mouth, Deckard weren’t too keen on Owen at the beginning. Twelve years between the two of them so you can’t blame him for being a little accusatory the second I came home with a new baby. Wouldn’t hold him, wouldn’t give me a hand when the wee thing wouldn’t stop screaming long enough to let me get a shower. Then things changed. I started waking up to Deck in the kitchen toting around this baby, who’d been fed, changed, the whole nine. Here, look at this.” She leans forward onto the coffee table and roots around for an old photo album, and flips it open to the middle. Carefully she extracts a picture from behind the protective film and slips it to Luke.

 

Luke can’t stop the noise that comes out of his mouth. It’s Deckard all right, about thirty years younger, passed out in an armchair with a very small Owen equally as tuckered out on his lap. “After that he became Deck’s whole world,” Magdalene’s voice cracks as her hands reach out to touch both of her sons. “As they are mine. So you can understand how hysterical I got there for a while over the both of them getting shot in the chest and road rash to the face worthy of being in a coma for four months.”

 

Soon the matronly contemplation fades from Magdalene’s face and her body shifts more towards Luke. Her face hardens, and it’s not at all uncommon for Luke to want to reach for his weapon in supposed defense. “You’ve earned my trust. Hurt either one of them, or either one of my two children not sitting here with us at that very moment, and I will end you like a bad habit.” Luke can hear Deckard’s responding grin and pulls him a little closer. He’s never been one to disobey a direct order, and doesn’t feel apt to taking up the skill now.

 

Before dinner he and Deckard go up to Deckard’s old boyhood room and sit by each other on the bed, not saying a word. Gradually they lie back on the mattress with Luke pillowing his head on Deckard’s chest. “Mum likes you.” Luke looks up at him with an air of noticeable skepticism and Deckard laughs, that beautiful smile Luke had last seen in the prison flashing. “She does, I’m not pulling your leg. It took her longer to forgive Dominic than to forgive you. Valuable lads she’s got. And not just the ones that she gave birth to.” For that Luke kisses him once, twice. "They're rather good looking as well, I'll give her that. Not Dominic, he's a menace, but you, you are very pleasing to the eye."

 

They move apart enough for Luke to kneel over Deckard with knees on either side of his hips. He's kissing Deckard nice and slow, a surefire hint of what he'd like to do on an aging twin mattress, something that scares Deckard on a gravitational level. Deckard starts chuckling at the realization of eager hands attempting to do away with his boxers and slacks, and holds them just above the wrists to put a reluctant pause to the progress. "No, no, caveman, not on the racecar bed. I'll let you fuck me proper when we're back on the California king." A disappointed sound ekes in the back of Luke's throat and he begrudgingly begins correcting what he had previously undone, but not letting up on the raw affection he shows Deckard.

 

A muffled voice sounds in the hallway and Luke can tell by the irritated tone it's got to be Owen. "You two can fornicate at another time. Meanwhile, dinner's getting cold and I'll be damned if I'm eating cold squash!" Luke sputters and almost takes a nosedive off the bed, much to Deckard's unabated delight. The two men pick themselves back up and follow Owen's lead down the grand staircase depositing them into the waiting area in front of the dining room.

 

There, Luke reconvenes with Magdalene, who bears a conspiratorial look as to his whereabouts with one of her eldest sons. To reflect suspicion he simply shrugs and trails behind Deckard to a pair of seats putting them side-by-side. Everyone chatters quietly across the dishes and bowls as they're passed around to serve one another and Luke can see out of the corner of his eye Deckard looking at him like they're both teenagers. "Oh, would you two stop it, it's been hours," Owen gripes with a fork in his mouth. Magdalene swats at the hand not holding a utensil. "What, you can't tell me it's possible to keep an appetite with the two of them batting lashes at each other?" She scoffs and goes to attacking a dinner roll.

 

"Say you're happy and you love your brother being happy," Magdalene says as soon as she's done chewing. Owen looks at her, incredulous. The locking of eyes soon becomes one that could freeze over hell if harnessed at the right potency, and Owen turns to Deckard and Luke.

 

"I'm happy you two are happy," he deadpans with a noodle dangling from his mouth, and the entire table erupts in laughter. Magdalene says something along the lines of _hambone_ in regards to the antics of her youngest child and dinner resumes, this time with input from the odd couple now splitting pie on how it is they went from wanting to fight each other in a dark jail to here, right now, at this dinner table. Owen listens raptly under the influence of counterattack from his mother. For once for both groups there is peace, albeit an unexpected kind.


End file.
